Laval
"Laval" (ラヴァル Ravaru) là một archetype được phát hành đầu tiên ở Duel Terminal - Vylon Descends!!. Tên của nó được biến đổi của từ "Lava", mà là tương tự như cách mà archetype "Flamvell" được đặt tên. Biểu tượng của chúng là một ngọn lửa màu cam thường được khắc vào một tảng đá phẳng hoặc đĩa. Tất cả quái thú "Laval" được biết đến đều có Thuộc tính HỎA, và phần lớn trong số đó là Warrior hoặc Pyro-Type. Hầu hết các quái thú "Laval" sẽ gửi từ Bộ bài và sử dụng các quái thú "Laval" khác trong Mộ bài. Một số quái thú, như "Laval Coatl", đơn giản là chỉ cần đủ "Lavals" trong Mộ bài để có thể hoạt động hiệu ứng của nó. Những quái thú khác, như "Laval Judgment Lord", thì trục xuất "Lavals" từ Mộ bài cho việc trả giá để kích hoạt hiệu ứng của nó. Một số, như "Laval Cannon", tái chế "Lavals" đã bị trục xuất bởi các hiệu ứng khác. Các "Dragon" của archetype này như "Lavalval Dragon", đưa các "Lavals" trong Mộ bài về Bộ bài để đưa trở về Bộ bài các lá bài của đối phương. Archetype này có thể làm việc tốt với "Lightsworn" và các Bộ bài tự gửi bài xuống Mộ bài. Một archetype khác là "Flamvell" có thể kết hợp khá tốt vì cả hai archetype này đều mang Thuộc tính HỎA và nhiều quái thú trong số đó, trong đó có một vài Quái thú Đồng bộ, có 200 DEF. "Laval Forest Sprite", "Laval Volcano Handmaiden", "Laval Lancelord" và "Kayenn, the Master Magma Blacksmith" có thể được hưởng lợi từ các lá bài như "Flamvell Firedog" hoặc "Rekindling" để có thể tập trung số lượng lớn trên sân chơi. Tất cả Quái thú Đồng bộ cần 1 hoặc nhiều hơn quái thú không phải Tuner Thuộc tính HỎA. Cốt truyện Duel Terminal Bộ tộc Laval sống ở vùng nham thạch bao quanh Fiery Woodsland - một vùng đất rực lửa trên hành tinh Duel Terminal. Là một bộ tộc man rợ, họ sinh ra là dành cho chiến đấu, lẽ sống của họ đơn giản là tiêu diệt, nghiền nát đối phương. Vì lẽ đó, bộ tộc liên tục tấn công tộc Gem-Knight , tạo ra mâu thuẫn sâu sắc giữa hai bộ tộc. Khi những con ác quỷ Steelswarm trỗi dậy tấn công mặt đất, tộc Laval đã bắt tay liên minh với những bộ tộc khác. Để chống lại, họ tiếp nhận món quà từ các Vylon , tạo ra một chiến binh mạnh mẽ đủ sức đương đầu với những kẻ hủy diệt. Nhanh chóng, liên minh mới đánh bại hoàn toàn bọn xâm lược, thế giới mặt đất nhanh chóng trở lại yên bình. Nhưng chiến thắng trước Steelswarm không làm mất đi những mâu thuẫn đã ăn sâu hàng thế hệ, chiến tranh giữa các bộ tộc vẫn tái diễn. Không thể để tình trạng này kéo dài, các Vylon đã quyết định xóa sổ tất cả các bộ tộc một lần và mãi mãi. Để chống lại sự Tận Diệt , một lần nữa Laval liên minh lại với những kẻ thù của mình, kết hợp sức mạnh với họ để có thể chống lại Vylon. *Với Gem-Knight : Lavalval Ignis ( Laval Lakeside Lady + Gem-Knight Obsidian ). *Với Gusto : Daigusto Phoenix ( Laval Coatl + Gusto Falco ). *Với chính bản thân bộ tộc : Lavalval Dragun ( Laval Coatl + Laval Blaster ). Khi Vylon Element - cánh cổng duy nhất đưa Vylon hạ thế cuối cùng bị kéo đổ, liên minh tạm thời này tan rã. Chiến tranh vẫn cứ tiếp diễn thêm một thời gian dài, tung tích tộc Laval dần đi vào quên lãng cho đến khi thế giới mặt đất xuất hiện một sinh vật kỳ lạ đầy nghịch lý mang trên mình biểu tượng của cả Laval lẫn Ghiski ... Members Design Appearance Visually, most "Laval" monsters appears to be made out of molten rock or molten lava. Etymology The archetype's name is a corruption of the word "lava", which is similar to how the "Flamvell" archetype was named. Playing style This archetype focuses on setting up its Graveyard to enable several effects from both the field and Graveyard, most easily done via "Molten Conduction Field". Upon completing Graveyard setup, it can unleash a massive swarming speed and overwhelm your opponent with numerous Synchro Monsters. One can utilize "Rekindling" to revive many "Laval" monsters with 200 DEF, with "Laval Magma Cannoneer" being the ideal non-Tuner due to being Level 4 and able to set up the Graveyard on its own. Some "Flamvell" monsters can be added to the Deck to increase speed, namely "Flamvell Firedog" and "Flamvell Magician". "Firedog" is highly useful because it can search for many of the "Laval" Tuners. With "Rekindling", this Deck is capable of unleashing massive Synchro Monsters such as "Shooting Quasar Dragon" or "Red Nova Dragon" on the first turn. However, this build is not recommended to use in the TCG due to "Rekindling" being limited. "Laval Cannon" can allow for a degree of toolboxing banished Lavals. Cards that banish your "Laval" cards, like "Gold Sarcophagus", can set up "Cannon". "Laval Lakeside Lady" can be easily set up and banished for "Cannon" to summon either her or the other "Laval" monster she banished. "Searing Fire Wall" can be used for massive Link Summoning plays after a successful "Molten Conduction Field" activation, as well as offering pinpoint banishing possibilities. The archetype has a wide array of Synchro Summoning options, making it quite flexible if it can get started. Recommended cards Laval Xyz Laval Banish/Beatdown Weaknesses Since Laval strategies are Graveyard-dependent, cards that directly banish cards, like "Macro Cosmos" and "Dimensional Fissure" can be highly harmful to the Deck - however, "Laval Cannon" can counter this up to a certain point. "Necrovalley", "The End of Anubis" and "Silent Graveyard" are also dangerous due to disrupting several key effects such as "Handmaiden"'s or "Lakeside Lady"'s. Anti Special Summon cards such as "Archlord Kristya" and "Vanity's Emptiness" can also force this Deck into a screeching halt. Much like other FIRE-based archetypes, this Deck is highly oriented towards "Reklinding", and they tend to be very vulnerable if it is negated. Similarly to the "Gusto" archetype, "Discord" makes a potent counter against more Synchro-oriented versions of "Laval" Decks. Category:TCG and OCG archetypes Thể_loại:Archetype Thể_loại:Laval